


"Sorry I wasn't there to thaw you out"

by StarseekerJedi



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Eden(JC) and Theron are still awkward even though they've been dating for close to a year, F/M, How Do I Tag, Theron is protective, can you blame him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarseekerJedi/pseuds/StarseekerJedi
Summary: A what if where Theron was there for the first chapters and was there to thaw the outlander out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic with these two so sorry if the characters are a little OOC

5 years…Theron hadn’t seen her in 5years because of the damn…Eternal Empire.They took Eden away from him so when Lana said that she might be alive…Theron JUMPED at the chance to help.

And when Lana told him to stay put…well Theron wasn’t happy.

“Lana you can’t expect me to stay here…I already lost her for 5 years already"he argued.

"I understand that but you are letting emotion cloud your judgment…me and Koth will keep her safe"Lana promised.

Theron just shook his head looking up at Lana."I am coming…"he said firmly leaving no room for arguement.

"You’re insufferable."Lana groaned but looked down.She cared about Eden too and she knew she would be worried sick if Theron WASN’T there."But fine…but you need to be careful…"she finished. 

"When aren’t I?"Theron smirked as Lana shook her head at this a little annoyed as she walked towards the ship…Theron on her heels this time,

It was time to save her.

Theron was nervous…would the cure even work? Carbonite poisoning was nasty stuff…could cause blindness,paralysis…and probably a lot of other symptoms cause she’s been in there for 5 years.

Lana did carefully type in the code…the metal like ice melting away…revealing a woman with white brown robes and dark blonde hair.

"Don’t try to move you’re dying…I may have your cure but I’m not going to lie…this is gonna hurt” Lana said shooting her with the dart as she fell forward holding her chest.

Theron ran over to her side as brown eyes looked up at him.“Theron?"the woman managed.

"Hey Eden…it’s been awhile hasn’t it?”


	2. Chapter 2

Eden was….tired to put it mildly her whole body ached and she was freezing. She was mostly relying on Theron for support who was blasting every stormtropper that came within five feet of her.She ignored the weakness in her knees looking over at Theron.

He looked….older…the dark circles under his eyes had grown more prominent and he did have wrinkles around the edges of his eyes.

‘How long was I gone?’ she thought pushing herself off of Theron and igniting her own purple blade. She was tired of being useless. She was the force damned Barsen’thor of the Jedi Order she could handle this.

“Eden…”Theron said worriedly as Eden shook her head giving him a slight look.

“I’m okay Theron” she said. deflecting a blaster bolt away from them. Lana was mostly taking care of the stormtroppers up front much to Eden’s relief. Even though she could handle herself…she was a better distance fighter.

“Eden…you’ve just been in carbonite for force knows how long…” he said as they rounded the corner.

Eden sighed but nodded looking at Theron. “I’ll take it easy let’s just focus on getting out of here alright?” she said.

“She’s right Theron. we can worry about her physical health once we are out of here..” Lana said walking over to a blast door trying to get it open. Eden did limp over to the monitor bitting her bottom lip.

“I think someone figured out about your rescue mission…” she told Theron and Lana. Lana’s brow frowned walking over as well.

“No not her…”Theron said eyes widened….Vaylin according to reports was a extraordinary force user….even compared to Eden

“I’ve seen her before…she was….there when I was captured by Zakull”Eden said shifting nervously and stepping closer to Theron. Something about Vaylin made her uneasy.

Vaylin….after handling the knight looked straight at the camera as if….looking straight at them.

“Everyone makes mistakes” she said before taking out the camera.

Eden felt a dark signature stretch out trying to find Eden’s own. The Jedi shivered she felt so much like her father.

“I…can feel her searching for me” she said. Theron’s face hardened at this carefully putting an arm around Eden. 

“Lana we have to go” he said.

Lana nodded opening the door as Eden and Theron both ran through.More skytroppers rushing to meet them. “Skytroppers…Vaylin is far from alone” the sith said as Theron rolled his eyes.

“Clearly” he said blasting the skytroppers in the chest. Lana looked somewhat annoyed but Theron always had a knack for teasing her so she didn’t seem to mind. Eden was keeping her distance trying to throw rocks at the skytroppers watching them break into a billion pieces. Stopping at an elevator.

“Hope you’re not too close yet”Koth’s voice came from the com.

“Kriff…Koth what’s up?” Theron demanded in his com. The two….still didn’t know each other very well.

“Talking to Lana not you Shan….just duck through another tower and I’ll find you guys alright?” he said.They heard a loud noise right on cue

“Argue later we have to go” Eden pointed out as they stepped into the elevator.Theron and Lana did look over at Eden who shifted awkwardly. 

“What?” she asked as Theron just smiled softly at the Jedi.

“Just…really good to see you Eden” he said. Eden managed a small smile at this.

“Save it for later you two….we have to go” Lana said stepping out Eden and Theron following soon after. 

“How many skytroppers are there?!” Eden grumbled seeing more just up ahead…she was annoyed by enemy droids in general but a whole army of them?

“Uh…I’m guessing somewhere in the billons?” Theron said blasting another droid,Finally exiting the office area. “We have to get past this bridge”Lana said as Eden suddenly collapsed holding her side.

“Just a little longer Edi….”Theron said helping her inside turning to see Vaylin to see the reactor rupture making him bite his lower lip.

“She’s getting desperate Lana!” he yelled to the woman as they made it inside the building. 

Koth’s voice came from the com yet agian. “Is my scanners wrong? did you guys just charge straight into a skytropper droid factory?” he said.

“Vaylin’s on our tail…we’re out of options” Theron said.

“And…besides we can handle a couple droids”Eden chimed in igniting her saber.

The three managed to get to the reactor controls as the woman walked over to the window looking over at the exploding reactor.

“We have to do something…” she said to Theron and Lana. Of course she would suggest something like this Theron thought but he did agree they couldn’t let this many cilivians die. 

“Are you two insane…Theron we need to get her out of here” Lana said as Theron shook his head,

“It can’t be that hard Lana” he said following Eden to the elevator.Eden was already at the reactor controls…but they exploded. 

“There…I see the emergency shut downs” she said rushing out.

“Eden slow down!”Theron said…Lana having trouble keeping up as well.

“Can’t remember? Evil lady on our tail” Eden reminded shutting down the first one while Theron kept his blaster out. No one was hurting her on his watch.

“Almost done” Eden breathed rushing over to the next one ignoring Lana who was trying to convince her this was a terrible idea. She shut the next one rushing over to shut down the reactor.

“Eden…”Lana started as Eden ignited her saber slashing at the power source, She fell backward as Theron Helped her to her feet.

“You just gambled with the fate of the entire galaxy!” Lana spat as Eden shook her head.

“We saved lives that was worth it…now c’mon” she said. Theron was already 3 steps ahead….making sure there was no one coming. 

“Unbelievable” she said following.

Running into two knights was…not Theron’s idea of the escape they planned taking out his blaster. 

“Drop your arms and surrender…” the taller knight began. Eden looked hesitant.

“I don’t want to fight but I will defend myself….you can still live if you leave” she began.

“Not happening outlander” he said as he ignited his saber as Eden did the same, Theron kept his distance…a blaster wasn’t good up against a lightsaber but he was doing his damage. 

Eden striked out one last time at Novo but he jumped up before Eden’s saber could incapacitate him.

“Come Tarek! we can fight another day!” he yelled before running off but Lana caught Tarek in a force chock.

“You Knights…you are never taught to properly channel your anger” she said with a grim smile.

“Lana let him go” Eden said crossing her arms,

Lana sighed but released him. “Why?…he will come after us again”she said as the terrified knight ran off.

 

“He was unarmed”Eden argued. Lana just shook her head. Theron turned to see Vaylin. 

 

“Uh….Lana…Eden….trouble” Theron said. They all ran to the edge of the walkway. skytroppers already gathering. 

“Vaylin”Lana said standing in front of her friends as Eden looked at Vaylin almost wide-eyed,

“I don’t know you two….but the Jedi….I know her” she said igniting her saber before smirking and dis-igniting it.

“No I won’t need that” she said just as the words were spoken Koth’s ship came into sight firing at Vaylin who used the force to defend herself

“Head’s down…eyes open run like Hell!” he said.Lana and Theron jumped abroad…Eden was a bit unsteady both from being recently thawed and the blaster bolts agaianst Vaylin’s shield. She jumped aborad .

Theron grabbed her hand. “I gotcha ya…” he said.Pulling her into his arms and helping her to the front….they were safe….for the moment. 

 

Arcann was sure he watched the security cameras five or six times. The way the force-blind spy held her….was something that was almost protective. Maybe if he caught the spy….he could get Jedi Master Benton to cooperate. First he needed to find them.

He picked up his com link coming his sister….even if he didn’t capture Benton maybe Shan would be a greater prize.

“Sister order the skytroppers to not kill the spy or the outlander….bring them both to me..” he said into his com. His father’s power would be his even if he had wretch it out of Master Benton himself.


End file.
